dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Skull Valley
An Area near Mount Paozu, it is rarely used and due to the large walls appears almost always dark, full of the remains of dead animals and prowling wolves looking for an easy meal. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. * Cauli * Edward Kidd * Felinis * Vaati Cauli's stats * Health: 41,500/ 55,000 * Speed: 235 (293.75 when attacking * Strength: 190 (290 * Stamina: 1000/1000 * effects: skilled combatent, zenkai * Chosen signature: pride of flames * equiptment: gauntlets (dual swords) Edward's stat * Health: 8,586/ 17,500 * Speed: 40 (50) * Strength:40 * Stamina 200/1000 * Effects: Energy Resoration-Regen 100 stamina per turn * Kinetic Damage does X1.3 * Speed X1.25 * 20% chance to negate one of the tier 2 or lower kinetic attacks that the opponent hit with this turn * 10% resistence to energy * 10% extra fatigue usage * Chosen Signature-Pirates Spirit Felinis * Health: 9,010/25,000 * Speed: 125(160) * Strength: 100(150) * Stamina 200/1000 * Effects: Zenkai Boost * Signature: Galahad's might Vaati * Health: 3,140/12,500 * Speed: 30 * Strength: 30 * Stamina 1000/1000 * Effect: Weilds a Sword, so x7.5 Kinetic Damage and 25 fatigue for each attack with it Team fight to 1 hp * turn order Vaati, Edward, Felinis, Cauli * "Lets see how you fare against me" Vaati says before flying up to Edward and slashes at him 4 times. (3 hit 675) * Kidd smirks "I reckon I fare well, facin' a child with a kitchen knife ain't no challenge to me boy." He uses Pirates Spirit before using Privateers Slash at Vaati (tier one K) (hit 780 damage total *"Heh, I guess that leaves you and me." Felinis launches 3 evil spears (2 hit 3000) and one Galick gun. (miss) * "so many people this should be fun" cauli slips her hands behind her back equipting her gauntlets and then rushes felinis with 6 blows to the chest (sword strikes) (5 hit 7125) * "This isn't no Butter Knife, mind you" Vaati says, before attacking Kidd with an Energy Beam (miss) and Evil Flame (hit1404), and finishes off with 2 slashes (1 hit 780) at Kidd. 2184 total * "Aye, yer right laddy. A butter knife'd be sharper. Hahahah!" He uses 5 privateer slashes (4 hit 3120 *"Fun I don't know, but interesting sure is the word..." Felinis transforms into Demon trainee, then sends 4 evil spears. (2 hit 4200 * Cauli just bides her time seeming to prepare for something * "Enough talk, have at you!" Vaati then uses Evil Flame 4 times on Kidd (2 hit 910) * "'ave at me? Ye little wretch." He uses 5 privateer slashes (2 hit 1560) *"Hey, I thought meditation was my thing!!" He uses 3 Finger Spread beams (2 hit), followed by two Dirty Fireworks.(1 hit) 6300 total * "yeah yeah you keep on believing that" she is wreathed in flames as she enters demon trainee and commander she rushes wit h4 hiits (4 sword strikes) (3 hit 6535) and rests 2 turns * Vaati now blasts 4 Evil Flames at Kidd. (3 hit 1365 * Kidd uses 5 privateer slashes (all hit 3900 *"Ok that's enough with their little games." Felinis launches two evil spears to Kidd(3 Rush count regeneration) (hit 3780 * Cauli grins "no i need you more angry" she smashes into vaati 6 times (5 hit 10,875 total reduced to 3139 Vaati falls) * Kidd Grins "Yargh I'm nab yer loot no 'ard feelings matey?" He usess 5 privateer slashes on felinis (3 hit 2340 *"You... YOU BASTARDS!!!" Felinis powers up to SSJ1, then sends 4 Evil Spears at Kidd. Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth Category:Locations Category:Earth Battle Grounds